Perdita Hyde-Sinclair
Perdita "Perdy" Hyde-Sinclair seemed to have it all. Brains, beauty and a happy marriage to Grayson - what more could a woman ask for? In reality, the gorgeous brunette nursed a secret. Her marriage to Grayson may seem a perfect match but his wandering eye caused her a lot of pain. Soon after arriving, Perdy flirted with vet Hari Prasad, wanting to make Grayson jealous but couldn't be unfaithful despite Grayson's infidelities. She and Hari became good friends and Perdy needed her friends as Rosemary, her mother-in-law, felt Perdy wasn't good enough for Grayson. She was not pleased that Perdy had not presented her with any grandchildren and made that very clear but on learning of Perdy's repeated miscarriages was only concerned about Perdy being a danger to the family name. Grayson was shocked by what Perdy had suffered alone and promised to provide for her regardless as he had simply assumed that she'd never conceived until she told him otherwise. While Gray loved her, Perdy had agreed to turn a blind eye to his cheating as viewers were shocked to learn that he occasionally had one night stands with other men. When Perdy suspected Grayson was cheating again, she got revenge by sleeping with Matthew King. He was eager to take their relationship further but Perdy was still committed to Grayson so she and Matthew also became good friends. When she suspected she was pregnant, she confessed to Grayson as she was worried about who the father could be, but was relieved to find it was a false alarm. Attempting to make amends for his cheating, Grayson bought Mill Cottage. Seeing Grayson put Perdy first, Rosemary began causing trouble between them. Perdy also made friends with Paul Lambert and Katie Sugden. She made friends with Paul after he rescued Grayson from teenagers who attacked him in a park in Hotten and made friends with Katie Sugden after stabling her horse at Katie's stable business, then run from Butler's Farm. In April, Perdy was thrilled to discover she was pregnant but after telling Katie that she was bleeding, Katie insisted on calling an ambulance. On reaching the hospital, Perdy had collapsed and was diagnosed with a cornual pregnancy, meaning that the pregnancy was ectopic and she needed an emergency hysterectomy. Grayson told Perdy what had happened when she came round and Perdy instantly told Grayson that their marriage was over but he refused to leave. They discussed their marriage at length and agreed to look into other ways of having a family as Perdy still had her ovaries. After her operation, Perdy began suffering insomnia and mood swings. Grayson was worried and booked a doctor's appointment. He diagnosed depression and prescribed antidepressants. This wasn't the first time Perdy had suffered from depression. While her husband and friends supported her, Rosemary began meddling with Perdy's medication, making Perdy think she was losing her mind. Rosemary wanted Perdy out of her and Grayson's lives as she was now incapable of giving Rosemary the grandchildren she wanted. However, just as Perdy discovered what Rosemary was doing, Grayson had been convinced by Rosemary to have her sectioned for her own good. Disgusted at this, Perdy refused to see Grayson and so Paul acted as go-between, relaying what each had said to the other. Matthew visited her and convinced her to "accept" her illness if she wanted to be released, which she did, while she and Matthew quietly plotted their revenge. When the truth was revealed, Grayson threw Rosemary out. Not feeling safe at Mill Cottage, Perdy was staying at Home Farm and Matthew hoped it would become permanent but Grayson told her that he'd thrown Rosemary out and convinced her to go home with him. The next day, Perdy saw Rosemary in the pub and revealed to everyone there that Rosemary was the cause. Rosemary told everyone that Perdy didn't know what she was saying but admitted the truth to Zak Dingle. She was shocked when even he thought her behaviour was disgraceful. Perdy, worried that Rosemary would worm her way back into Grayson's affections, left for London. In the days that followed, Grayson got drunk and made a pass at Perdy's friend, Paul. Paul pushed him away and Grayson called it a mistake, blaming the drink and followed Perdy to London where he persuaded her to return. On Perdy's return, her heart was not in her marriage. Unable to forgive Grayson for believing his mother, she and Matthew grew closer and began an affair. Meanwhile, Grayson persuaded her to start a family by taking their friend, Katie Sugden, up on her offer to act as surrogate. She agreed, but resenting Katie's constant presence, spent more time with Matthew as the IVF cycle progressed. After Perdy found a negative pregnancy test in the bin, she told Matthew that she was ready to leave Grayson and went home to pack but found Katie and Grayson celebrating. A second pregnancy test had been positive and so Perdy persuaded Matthew to wait until after the baby was born. She promised him that once she had her baby, she would leave Grayson but Grayson overheard them discussing this and helped Rosemary frame Matthew for murder. Matthew was held on remand briefly but Perdy found evidence that not only cleared him but threatened to do serious damage to Grayson's legal career, possibly even sending him to prison in Matthew's place. Perdy promptly blackmailed Grayson into going to the police so Matthew was released. She left him that night and joined Matthew at Home Farm. Katie, learning that Perdy and Grayson's marriage had collapsed, promptly threatened to have a termination as she wasn't surrogate for Perdy and Matthew. Horrified by this, Perdy blackmailed Grayson again to make sure that Katie kept the baby, which she did. Perdy also used her evidence to make Grayson sign papers to the effect that she would have sole custody of the baby once it was born. However, Grayson had had enough of Perdy constantly threatening him and told Katie what Perdy had been doing. This, plus Perdy's attitude towards her since she'd left Grayson, made Katie decide to play Perdy at her own game. Now a couple themselves, they planned to raise the baby together once Perdy's evidence had been destroyed. Unfortunately this news caused Perdy to attack Katie and knock her to the ground. Fearing a miscarriage, Perdy called an ambulance. Fortunately Katie and the baby were fine but in revenge, Grayson told Matthew why Perdy and Katie were fighting as he didn't understand Perdy's evasive answers whenever he asked her what had happened. This caused an almighty row between Perdy and Matthew and he threw her out. Weeks later, following the discovery that Katie and Grayson had been for a scan without her and learned that the baby was a boy caused a row in the Woolpack and Grayson spitefully told Perdy that he and Paul had had a one-night stand. She then attacked him and he called the police, getting her arrested for assault and took out a restraining order. Feeling she had lost everything, Perdy left the village. She returned in July 2008, shortly before Katie gave birth. Katie had now discovered Grayson's true colours and made amends with Perdy, asking her to look after the baby while she was at work, much to Grayson's dismay. She told Chas that Grayson manipulated everyone and Perdy was simply a victim of his lies. When Katie gave birth, Perdy delivered the baby and later at the hospital, the ice was broken between her and Matthew. Katie and Matthew convinced Perdy to start a new life - just her and her son - and gave her £20,000. After some persuasion, she agreed that she should put her baby first and let Grayson look after himself. Perdy and her much longed-for baby son left the hospital. Grayson missed them by seconds and never saw the baby. In later episodes, she sent a photo of herself and the baby to Matthew, which he passed on to Grayson. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1972 births Category:2006 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:Sinclair family Category:Residents of Mill Cottage Category:Residents of Oakwell Hall Category:Oakwell family